


CBM

by Monsta



Category: The Garden (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Relationships: Wyatt Shears/Fletcher Shears
Kudos: 1





	CBM

Fletcher正被一百床被子压着，动弹不得，呼吸困难。而他的胸口下有一粒小豌豆。他注意有温暖的鼻息落在他的肩膀上……他睁开眼睛，发现那一百床被子名叫Wyatt.几个小时之前他们在一张床上睡着了。现在他们都趴着，Wyatt的大半个身子压在他身上，长手长脚裹着他。鬼知道他们是怎么睡成这个诡异姿势的。

刚刚醒来，Fletcher的手指都还在发软。他晃了两下，没能把Wyatt抖下去。Wyatt可能醒了，发出一声呜咽，一点也没动弹。

Fletcher说你在搞什么。现在Wyatt的脸贴在Fletcher的脖子侧边。Fletcher突然想到他说话时Wyatt能感受到振动吗。你知道的，刚刚醒来时人们总会有一些莫名其妙的念头。

过了好久，Wyatt才带着厚重的鼻音回答：“太冷了。你比较暖和。”然后把脸埋在Fletcher脖子与肩膀相交那里，蹭了两下。Fletcher觉得好痒。他用还能活动的那条腿尽量用力地踢了一下Wyatt的腿，姿势别扭。Wyatt还是没有动，也没有生气。

“别闹，Fletcher.”Wyatt抬起手，揉了揉Fletcher的后颈，小声地说，“再睡一会吧。再睡一会吧。”Fletcher叹了口气，没有说话。他好困，而且Wyatt确实也挺暖和的。房间又回归安静。

他们又睡着了。现在天还没有亮。他们可以一起在温暖的被子下再睡一会。


End file.
